roblox_the_rake_tmfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
There is a variety of items to find in the game. If you die and you have items, they will disappear, but you can regain them in the shop for a small fee. (100 points) Compass (20 Points) The Compass is the cheapest item in the game. Its main purpose is to tell players where they are and it can collaborate with The Map to help players guide themselves to a specific place to ensure they are not lost. It is also useful for players that are looking for the Flare Gun. ''It does not depend on power to work. Map (30 Points) The Map's main purpose is to give the different locations. It is not very useful on it's own, but it can collaborate with The Compass to help players guide themselves to a specific place to ensure they are not lost. It does not depend on power to work. Watch (45 points) The Watch is one of the cheapest items in the game that runs off of power. Its main purpose is to tell players how much more time is left before day/night starts in a (minute: second) format. It depends on the power to work. Each round is 8:30 minutes. * Special: If the player has a watch in their inventory, is not holding anything, and the timer reaches (0:15), the timer will automatically be equipped. This works in Blood hour as well! Monitor (300 points) The monitor is the most expensive item in the game. It allows you to view all the cameras in the map, and can be used to track The Rake, but is affected by the presence (E.g "Signal Interrupted" may be displayed). When The Rake is near cameras, they track him as "Unknown". It can also break the current camera you are viewing if you watch them for too long, and it will be out of use for a certain amount of minutes. This runs off of power though, so use it wisely. First Aid Kit (80 Points) The First Aid kit allows you to heal yourself. You heal yourself by holding H. The First Aid Kit says you can heal other people, but there is actually no way to heal other players (YET). Rake Trap (210 Points) Similar to a bear trap, if the Rake steps in it, it will take damage and be stunned for approximately 7 seconds. Very useful to kill the Rake. Tracker (125 Points) The Tracker can be used to track how far The Rake is from the player's current location. Its radius reaches up to 125 studs, and also runs off of power. The sound on the Tracker gets more high pitched when the Rake is coming. If the Rake is over 125 studs away, the tracker will track him as "SIGNAL LOST". This is actually a pretty useful tool because you can track the Rake fairly easily without spending Robux on the Night-Vision goggles. Night Vision Goggles (300 Robux) The Night Vision Goggles allow the player to see up to 3x further, giving them the advantage if The Rake is close by. They run on power but have a limited amount of time that they stay on for. Stun Stick The Stun Stick is a very useful item that can only be found in supply drops. You can use this to defeat the Rake by whacking him, but he gets up quickly, and it takes stamina and energy to whack it. The Rake can hit you before you whack him because it is a melee tool. The stun stick also requires power to use, like many other items. The Stun Stick works best when there are multiple players using it. UV Lights UV Lights, another item that can only be found in supply drops, are brighter than flashlights and blind the Rake, but uses energy. If you collaborate it with the Stun Stick, you can easily kill The Rake because the UV lights are ranged, giving you enough time to run up and hit him without getting slashed. Volt Meter The Volt Meter is useful for keeping track of the current power level to prevent a power outage. It also shows the current power being used. Radio The Radio is an item that can only be found in the Safe House, allowing players to communicate over long distances. This also runs on power. Toolbox The Toolbox is essential for being able to restore the power quickly, and it also allows players to access the Safe House if the door is closed, through the box that is by the right side of it. Naturally, this does not run on power. Flare Gun The Flare Gun can be used to call in supply drops, which will drop crates will contain 6 items that consist of the following: ''Vest, First Aid Kit, Tracker, Vitamins, Stun Stick, UV Light. The crates aren't guaranteed to contain all of these items though, as you may get more than one. The Flare Gun will spawn in random locations such as behind the Safe House, ''and players should be able to successfully locate it using the ''Compass ''and a paper found within ''Base Camp which will contain the coordinates. However, if the player switches to another item whilst holding the paper, it will disappear from their inventory. Vest Once equipped, your health will increase. Alongside the UV Light and Stun Stick, it can only be found in supply crates. The Head Lamp (50 Robux) It is brighter than a normal flashlight. You can also look into the flare of light from it and see the Rake's shadow through it.